Electrical cable, for example BX (metal jacket) or Romex (plastic jacket) electrical cable, is sold in coiled form. Bell wire or telephone wire is sold coiled on spools. When either the cable or wire is being run, that is put in place by an electrician, it must be uncoiled. Typically, when the cable is run it requires at least two men, one to pull the wire and one to take the wire off the coil. Needless to say this is a very inefficient use of labor.
Heretofore, attempts have been made to reduce the labor requirements involved in running cable or wire by utilizing wire dispensing apparatus. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,847,172; 3,593,943; 3,729,092; 3,837,594; 3,974,980; 4,015,795; and 4,167,255, each disclose coiled wire dispensing apparatus.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,847,172 and 3,593,943 are each directed to a coiled material dispenser which includes a base with a single upwardly standing shaft upon which a rotating reel depends. These dispensers have the disadvantage of not being collapsible, thus they are bulky and require space to store and transport.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,729,092 and 3,974,980 are each directed to wire dispensing reels comprising a flat circular base and a plurality of flexible suspending lines which at one end are fixed to the base and at the other end are joined together. A suspension hook is fastened to the lines where they are joined together. The suspension hook is secured to a rafter or pipe. These reels are designed for use on new construction projects, since they are to be suspended from exposed ceiling members. These reels are not designed for use in rewiring of existing construction.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,837,594 and 4,167,255 each disclose wire dispensers which are clamped to a stud. These dispensers are also designed for use in new construction projects since studs are normally not exposed in existing construction. Moreover, these devices do not work well when clamped into metal studs which are being used in commercial construction. The weight of the dispenser when loaded with the coiled wire can buckle a metal stud.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,795 is directed to a wire dispenser in which a rotatable spool sits on top of a table having a plurality of removable legs. While this dispenser is somewhat collapsible, i.e., the legs are removable, it is still bulky in its collapsed state.
Each of the foregoing devices can reduce the labor involved in running electrical cable, however, none of the devices have universal application. Some devices can only be used in new construction projects and are not suitable for use in rewiring existing construction. Others are bulky, therefore they require space to store and transport. Accordingly, there is a need for a wire or cable dispenser that saves labor and is usable in both new construction and existing construction.